The Phoenix's Curse
by Whimsical Incantations
Summary: It's breathing came as fire, and it's mighty wings beat with powerful heat waves against it's massive back. It roared with a ferocious growl and proudly eyed the dog demon below him. Sesshomaru looked up to the one beast he would swear to kill.
1. Default Chapter

Outside, the leaves were slowly turning from a soft color green, and were eventually shifting a faint red. Mother earth has decided to change it's seasons, and the décor of her landscape. Night had fallen upon the Western Lands once more.

Inside the western lords castle, a certain tai youkai had struggled in vain to admit defeat. In a short context of 24 hours, his pride and integrity had been stripped. His most trustworthy and endearing companion tenseiga, had been ruthlessly snatched from his possession. _'Who would have known this were to ever happen, let alone to me?'_ he thought aimlessly as he laid on the soft mush blue carpet in his room._ 'The one thing I hold dear...the one sword I swore to never let anything happen to...the one blade that is my heart..that revived Rin..' _his mind continued to think on the wonders of his lost sword.

In a serious fight with the other lords of the lands, Sesshomaru came to a grave understanding after serious council meetings that came with the chilling reality call of the consequence of not having his other sword by his side; the loss of his lands..and his right to reign as lord over them.

To unbelievably think of losing Inutaisho's sword to a raging fire god in the middle of the wilderness...was more shame than Sesshomaru can bear.

The demon lord could not find a way to fall asleep, no matter how hard he tried. After turning on the floor for the last time, the decided that sleep wasn't what he needed.

He didn't know how to go after the demon, because he almost permanently lost his eyesight when he unsheathed tokijin to fight it. It was then he learned the cruel and hard way, that the 'demon' he came across in the desert was no demon, but a god.

For some reason, the demon lord had a feeling that something unexpected was going to happen, and he knew that in his gut feeling, and with the passion of a thousand horses, that he was most ardently _not_ going to like it.

Putting the negative thoughts aside, the tai youkai contemplated on past endeavors and experiences in his fights with other gods. They had all been so easy to fight and be rid of. So why not this one? He thought indifferently of anyone who even dared to come across this blazing fire storm, until he recalled a memory. Searching in the back of his mind, he remembered a small conversation he had with the lord of the south, Lord Moro. His kind was of the fire type. Though he was a fire demon, his family inherited genes of the phoenix generation slightly, making him well versed in the matters of fighting like the bird itself, something Sesshomaru certainly was not accustomed to.

_'It couldn't not be that hard, could it? This is pathetic!'_

Getting off the floor in a single stride, the dog lord walked back and forth monotonously as he tried to rack his brain with a creative way he would accomplish such a task.

_'Lord Moro would probably be able to show some ways in which I could fight this god and regain tenseiga..'_ he thought and then a slow but very faint smile spread across the dog lords face.

Laying back on the carpet, he replayed his ingenious attempt to how he would gain the learning experience to fight this blazing fire god.

_'Perhaps if I am able to ask him or one of his guards to train me in these ways of fighting, I will be able to regain my honor.'_

Happy with his conclusion with what he is set out to do the next morning, he finally settled a bit, and his mind relaxed. He turned over for the last time and found himself falling into a deep slumber at last, but at the price of remembering the scorching venomous heat exuding from the creature...

It's blazing red hair and scarlet deep red eyes was a sight that Sesshomaru would never forget.

* * *

><p><em>Through all the grovel and all the sweat of the past infinite battles, sand had stuck to the large creature's face. Massive in size, the creature donned at least a good fifteen feet tall. Fire engulfing flames flew behind it's massive form, making it a walking, breathing fiery furnace. Bending down, the creature had grabbed a scoopful of sand and smashed it between it's immense paws made of fire, making them rough and ragged so it would be able to grab the lance on its back with ease. The large lance measured over six feet tall, and it's fire red hair flowed nearly down the rim of his back, all the way down to it's multicolored tail. His face resembled one of a eagle, and his body was similar to a griffins.<em>

_The proud demon god roared with anger and cocked his head to the side as he hurled a a chunk of spitfire and lava from his mouth. The scars he donned from fighting the other demons before him were still clearly visible as some of them had pierced right through his armor. He grubbed his paw in the sand and waited impatiently as he eyed Sesshomaru, as though he dared to walk through the desert that he indefinitely proclaimed was his and his alone. _

_Sesshomaru looked at the bright glorious creature in the face, resembling not the least bit of fear. _

"_What is it that you want? Speak! Are you the guardian of this desert?"_

_There was no answer, just a chilling glare from the creature's bright red eyes._

"_You refuse to answer? This Sesshomaru will not be ignored." Sesshomaru's aura peaked._

"_Very well then. You leave me no choice. I will destroy you." _

_In that moment, before the the mighty tai youkai changed into his other dog form, he noticed a pulsing of his sword. Looking down, his eyes met the surrounding blue aura that surrounded tenseiga, and instantly unsheathed the mighty weapon, grasping profusely at the steel blade's handle._

_'Why are you pulsing? No blood has been shed yet.' thought Sesshomaru as he quickly looked over his sword._

_In that instant, the creature pulled its long flamed engulfed head back with a screeching roar that set off a glowing light that was so bright Sesshomaru was unable to feel any kind of pain, and was completely numb. The white haired demon tried grabbing the hilt of his blade, Tokijin, and stepping forward into the limelight of the scorching flames. _

_Through the vast corner of his eye, he felt his armor suddenly become instantly lighter. Blue orbs floated in the mist of the fiery furnace, surrounding his armor. Looking down it was then Sesshomaru realized his hand had become empty._


	2. Chapter 1

The next morning had come by so entirely fast the Sesshomaru was not able to keep track of time.

Between getting up in the middle night and having the ferocious incoming dream with that beast of a creature, it was enough to make the once demon lord go absolutely crazy beyond his wits.

_'I must go find out what this whole thing is about, and why I must suffer in losing my lands because of it!'_ he thought. His father was a beloved ancestor in all of Japan.

When he granted his son Sesshomaru Tenseiga, it was more than just a keepsake, or a hand-me-down from father to son. More so, it was displayed and viewed as a given source of honor. To have the one possession that the deceased Inutaisho gone forever to an immortal god, was something beyond Sesshomaru's understanding. He never contemplated any of this were to happen when he was was crossing the great desert one day in search of mischief.

Oh no, he never would have found that to be the case at all. His pride had gotten too much in the way of thinking that it was and considerably _could_ be possible that another being and protector was absolutely stronger. How he had ever been wrong.

Having all of these thoughts upon waking up was beyond nauseating for him, and he decided to get down to the point of it all by going to see Lord Moro again himself. It would be possible for him to help Sesshomaru, because of Moro's lineage. Sesshomaru recounted all of Lord Moro's children, and he could remember he had exactly four sons and two daughters.

The two sisters were Helena and Sumi, while the four brothers were Kyou, Jun, Koji and Shou. He recalled the times when he, along with Rin and Jaken were introduced to the rest of Moro's family, and he actually found nothing beyond the norm with any of his offspring. There was a bond between Helena and Sumi he found to be a little interesting due to their half blood natures, and their fiery disposition and rather unusual personalities.

After washing up and putting a on a fresh layer of clothes, the tai youkai, in a determined and forthright demeanor, went began to descend the flight of stairs until he ran into the one person that had been on his mind almost the entire night.

Rin had certainly grown up faster than he had expected, and secretly and deep down inside, Sesshomaru was proud of her. He had raised her to be an excellent young lady, and now as she was reaching that primed age of seventeen, he found that as she has grown in her maturity and wisdom, so has her knacked ability for talking.

"Lord Sesshomaru, can I ask you a question?" she asked a she began to descend the flight of stairs with him.

"Yes Rin, what is it?"

"I was wondering, how serious well..I mean, with everything going on right now and how the tables are being turned-"

"Rin I have only a spared and short amount of time before I must be off to see Lord Moro and the rest of the southern lands for an important meeting this morning. What is your question?"

The young girl took a deep breath as she looked her guardian and father in the eyes. Chocolate brown met amber and Sesshomaru instantly felt a slight pang in his heart that he had reacted to her like that.

"I know what happened with you losing the Tenseiga..are we going to be ok Lord Sesshomaru?" asked the young naïve girl and her deep eyes had begun to sparkle a bit, showing that at any moment she was about to burst into tears.

For a second the lord didn't know how to react at that given point in time, but before long he found her sweet arms embracing him into a hug that he was almost compelled to return, and he did for the shortest amount of a brief of a second. Patting her head, he looked down at her with serious and forthright eyes.

"Rin..do not worry about what will happen to you, or to me, or the rest of the maids and servants in this castle. This Sesshomaru will find a way to retrieve what he had once had, but is now lost."

Her muffled sobs turned into slight turns of a smile that made Sesshomaru instantly feel better at once. "But what if-" she began,

"No Rin, I do not have time. If you have further questions, ask Jaken." he said as he reached the bottom of the stairs, grabbed Tokijin by the hilt of the blade and not before long, taking to flight along with Ah Un and was clearly out of sight.

Rin ran to the door where she had last saw her master standing and adjusting the other sword at his side. She knew he only had a short amount of time to retrieve this sword back, and it was going to take a bit of time to do so.

She had only hoped that it would be enough time for him to train the proper fighting techniques to fight this cursed god, and to kill it once for all.

* * *

><p>Back at the southern lands, the councilmen were relentlessly arguing over the course of an hour on how exactly Sesshomaru was to defeat this monstrosity. They had come to nearly all conclusions and there was only one that he came up with that would be the fastest and simplest way of teaching Sesshomaru to be rid of the Phoenix god.<p>

He knows his daughter Helena would be the fastest and shortest route in teaching Sesshomaru the proper way of fighting the phoenix, because, as it is well known, the creature is a master of birth and rebirth. If it were to be slain over and over again, if not killed properly, it will only regenerate and rebirth over and over again, and further more, outsmarting and exhausting it's attacker.

Lord Raven of the North had spent the last two hours implementing tasks of sorts to try and confuse Moro whether or not it was worth it for Sesshomaru going through the amount of training he would need to fight this god.

"This is near impossible Moro. You know what Im talking about."

The Southern lord only raised his eyebrow in defiance. "No Lord Raven what are you talking about?"

"Im saying this whole training bout is a total and absolute waste of time. There is no reason why Sesshomaru should have to fight for his sword back. Just make one of the guards who are well known in the versed tactics of slaying your own kind and get back his sword!"

"You don't understand. Sesshomaru's pride and honor are hanging by a simple thread here. There is nearly nothing you can do that would encourage or change his mind about taking a different route in solving this. This dog demon knows no bounds, and when something precious has been taken away from him, he finds every way possible to retrieve it. He is doing this for his reputation, and for his integrity, Raven. Not because he wants to prove how strong and deadly he is." explained the fire demon.

Though he stood almost as tall as Sesshomaru, the two lords looked almost identical. Both donned long white hair, except on Moro's face, there are red scales on the sides of his cheeks, resembling the dragon and fire in him. His deceased wife, Mae, had been responsible for the blood heritage and lineage of the fire family. She was entirely phoenix demon, and a true one at that. He remembered her dedication to war, and her ability to let alone outsmart any kind of demon or fighter, whether they be a snake demon, a fox one, or even an ice kind.

Lord Raven's breathing had begun to accumulate in the air and vapor emitting from his throat, showing that the ice lord was quite done in further explaining his reasoning and side of his story.

"How will he have the necessary experience within a year to fight this amazing creature Moro? Lets say there is someone of a very high ranking status among your army that could teach him-"

"There is none. Though how powerful and experienced General Dai may be, he has nearly no experience in fighting with phoenix demons. The only people who are close to having a clue about fighting and defending off to these animals would be me..or-

He stopped midway in his sentence. He did not wish to say the last part, knowing the true uproar would begin if he did.

Lord Raven crossed his arms and looked down at the fire lord sitting at his desk, with a look daring him to finish his last sentence. "Or maybe who else Moro?"

Moro took a deep breath. "My daughter, Helena."

There was a silence that abounded in the room for a grand total of five minutes, though in reality it only deemed seconds.

"Helena..? Really Moro-"

The blazing fire demon arose from his desk with a sudden gust of hot wind, making Raven step back a bit with utter shock in his glassy blue eyes. This was not something he was expecting at all. Not in the least!

All hell went lose within Moro's chest when he heard those words come rolling off the ice lords tongue, with disgrace.

"You should curb your tongue Raven! Whether you like it or not my daughter is powerful, has been taught a good deal in combat training, especially in these subjects of phoenix slayings, and has the patience of a hundred years. What other guardsmen has that ability Raven? You tell me. Why would you go against it? Is it because she is a female? Or that she is half phoenix demon?"

Lord Raven did not know how to reply one of the highest lords. Talking back to Moro would be like talking back to an old man; one filled with much age, and also one filled with much wisdom.

He was the kindest youkai lord, and yet he too was disgraced for a bit and looked down upon for his marriage to Mae, a spirited noblewoman who was a full blooded phoenix demon, and as fiery as was her temper for war, so she also had the patience for things in life, and learning from circumstances. Moro wished she were still alive so she could help him with this big decision.

Sesshomaru, though proud and arrogant he may be, was also like a son to him. Raven knew this, and at times felt he was cheated out of favoritism.

"You are right Moro, I apologize for my views on Helena. But you cannot deny the fact that Sesshomaru's reaction will not be small from an uproar when he finds out exactly who his trainer will be." replied the ice lord.

Moro nodded. "Yes, that is true, but first we need to let my daughter know of this decision, and that my dear friend, will not be an easy one."

Lord Raven rose out of his seat and made his way to the door. "Let's hope this isn't a big mistake."

Moro's eyes flashed a wild red before they turned back to their regular amber color. 'I'll let him leave with the last word.' He thought as he watched him close the door.

Sighing, he laid the information letters on his desk in his study. He observed the carefully written documents and letters along with the full inscription on the bottom of the pages, clearly instructing that if a lord of any of the East, West, North, or South were to lose any of their right hand weapons, it not only is a felony, but also a disgrace by the demon law.

Cringing upon reading those words again, the old fire demon king had come to a conclusion as well as Sesshomaru that would help him in this final debacle.

_'Hmm..there must be another smaller, but less controversial way of outsmarting Sesshomaru in this sort of deal. But I must inform of Helena first of this..although Im not sure how well she will take it.' _he thought.

Just in that exact moment there was a knock at the door, startling the old demon from his perpetual musings.

"Yes, who is it?"

A young fox demon lightly opened the door ajar to peek his nose inside the kings quarters.

"Lord Sesshomaru is on his way to our lands sir. He will be arriving here within forty five minutes." the sly fox demon answered and bowed his head low before raising it up again.

"Thank you Keiko." answered Moro and and the fox demon once again bowed out of respect and left Moro to think, but not before he had an epiphany moment.

"No wait- Keiko!"

The young demon made a full ninety degree angle and made his way back to his majesty's room.

"Yes, Im sorry Lord Moro- did you need something?"

He sighed, a very controversial and exhausting sigh as he looked at one of his most trusted servants.

"If you are able to, would it be possible if you could mention to Helena that I wish to see her in my office please?"

Keiko bowed and nodded his head. "Yes my lord, right away-"

"Do you know where she could be off to right now?" asked Moro.

Keiko, being very familiar with the demoness's attributes and behavior, knew that she would be off somewhere in the many labyrinths of the lands and mazes with her sister Sumi doing only kami knew what.

_'Perhaps sparring I should think...I know she has skill with the bow and is well versed in combat.'_

"She would probably be in the mazes with her sister my lord. They go there every morning to spar."

But Moro only shook his head. He knew the encounter he was going to have to face, and it was not something that he would take lightly to. Helena may be a nice woman, but he has never asked her to train somebody in this art of slaying a phoenix, let alone of all the people she was to teach; Lord Sesshomaru nonetheless! He could only hope that the great and proud tai youkai would understand and let alone allow her to teach him the ways in slaying a phoenix.

He knew very well how hard it would be killing his own kind, and if Seshomaru couldn't do it, he could only imagine the amount of practice he would need.

"The last I saw of her was this morning at breakfast time. When you see her though, tell her it is of upmost importance that she shows up here. There is a very important matter to attend."

Keiko could only imagine what that would be. She had heard everything that had been going on, and about the dissapearance of the lords sword in his proper hold.

But she wondered what on earth Helena had anything to do with it. She smiled her usual smile being presented to the Moro and bowed on her way out of the office.

"Yes my lord, right away."

* * *

><p>"Bullseye." said Sumi as she stretched her arm in holding the arrow just right on the base of her thumb, and just as she was about to hold the string in having the right amount of momentum in letting go, she released her finger and the arrow had amazingly landed right in the dead center of her target.<p>

"You really are incredible Sumi!" cried Helena as she took the remaining arrows out of the shooting practice target. She and her sister had worked up a sweat all morning long as they practiced and practiced on focusing in getting their targets right, and found the best way to do this was in getting up at the crack of dawn.

"Nah, I'm not as good as you hun." said her sister as she wiped the sweat off her forehead and also went to grab the remaining arrows that settled almost perfectly in the circle.

Helena shook her head as she bent down to grab a small canteen of water and took a sip that quenched her restless thirst.

The sun had shown brightly now over the southern lands, and it always seemed to hit the labyrinth first every morning. The sun glittered off of the demoness's scarlet red hair, and her amber eyes glowed more in the sunlight as it danced on pale skin. In comparison, the two sisters seemed almost identical that some among the castle almost say they are close enough to be twins.

With Sumi being a little higher in height than Helena, and also with amber eyes and violet hair instead of deep red, the two shone on regardless.

Sumi was about to resume her archery lesson until she looked up into the sky and spotted a small dot moving overhead. Then the dot became more visible and it was obvious that there was a dragon among them, along with a little girl and what seemed to be a demon with long white hair.

"Hey you see that? It looks like that demon lord from the west."

Helena cocked her eyebrow. "Whats he doing over here?"

"I'm not sure..maybe he has important news to discuss with father?"

"Yeah those two are always talking about something. Their practically brothers for crying out loud."

"I think thats what it could possibly be. Let's just hope he doesn't lose his temper with him today. He was in a real bad mood last night after he got out of that last council meeting."

Suddenly a small fox demon came under a small hidden pathway in the labyrinth, startling the two demoness's.

"Jeez Keiko! Thanks for scaring us yet again."

"I know she has a habit for being sneaky! I told you so." said Sumi smiling a very victorious smile while grinning knowing how to get on Keiko's nerves.

"Hey! I have no idea what your talking about. And it's not being sneaky, its called being smart. But what I do know, is that ...well I'm here to pass along a message of course.

"A message? From who? The other fox lords and ladies?" began Sumi.

Keiki cleverly dodged a possible fight. "One from your father."

Helena stopped in her tracks and inclined her ear a bit. "Andd..?"

"He did not tell me exactly what he needs you for, but he did say it was a case of an emergency."

"Great!" She said sighing as he grabbed the last of her archery equipment and slung it on her sleek back. "What did I do wrong now?"

Keikio shook her head and her eyes seemed to do most of the talking. "He did not say you were in trouble at all of some sorts, all he said was that whatever it is that youve done needs some attention and-"

"Yeah yeah I know I get the point." replied the scarlet beauty as she looked back at Sumi and Keiko while grabbing the rest of the archery equipment.

"Oh no little sister, I wonder what you could have possibly done to make father made at you."

"I didn't do anything Sumi." she snapped back. "I have yet to know what this whole ruckus is about."

But the smart demon only shook her finger. "I wouldn't come up with final conclusions about that yet. You never know what might happen."

Helena smiled. She suddenly closed her eyes and pushed all her energy back into the rest of her body, and a sprout of white with red tipped angel like wings emerged from her back. She looked back at her sister and her messenger.

"Well I'm about to find out now aren't I?"


	3. Chapter 2

Endeavoring to completely find out what the heck was going on in her fathers castle, Helena decided it was best to follow the sleek fox demon up the way to her fathers lair and to also on the way, find the convenient use of getting a little bit more information out of her.

Everything seemed so entirely weird now in her lands. The servants have gotten a little cold, meaning that they weren't their usual selfs as they always were when they were around new guests. Sesshomaru's presence in the past and his 'sudden meetings' haven't disturbed anyone in their palace before. So why now?_ 'All of the mumble jumble that was circuiting throughout all the lands about Sesshomaru's sword has gone on long enough.'_ Helena thought with pride. _'Now it's really time to find out what the nooks and cranny's are about here.'_

Keiko even seemed to be more distant. The fox demon would usually be up to her foxy and aristocratic ways as she has always been in the past. Mixing salt with sugar on the table when serving her, her brothers and her sister's breakfast, mixing the laundray up and giving her the wrong kind, amongst all other little pranks that Keiko has done to her in the past was starting to become memorable. The fox demon who had become almost like a second mom to her hasn't spoken or uttered a single word to her the entire way up the long staircase to her father's office, and they were both halfway there.

"Umm..." Helena cleared her throat. "Keiko?" she began as they continued their way up. The staircase seemed like infinit times infinity the more they both climbed the stairs in silence and it was starting to grate on Helena's nerves.

"Yeah?" she replied with a shaky voice. Oh no, this was not like her at all!

"Are you...you seem a bit off today..and frankly to be honest for the past week. Is everything allright?"

She stopped midway a step above her, and she instantly collapsed to her knees. But before she was able to even further fall off the staircase Helena had grasped her in her arms in time and looked at the fox demon who had a bead of sweat covering her forehead.

"Keiko!" she cried as she shook her gently. "Whats going on? Are you ok? Talk to me!"

She only shook her head slightly from left to right and managed to look into the fiery red amber eyes of Helena.

"Helena...I'm ok..I just feel a bit nauseous..please help me up."

She helped balance the slender fox on her hand and taking her other arm as support, he helped her up the final flight of stairs. When they had reached the top, she placed her back down and let the fox balance by herself on her own.

"Ah, thank you hun..I feel a bit better. I think it's a bit hot in this castle."

"I sure think so too! I've never seen you almost pass out like that. Did you eat anything at all?" asked the overly concerned demoness. It was evident that she had way too much going on in her mind and she wanted to get to her father's office as soon as possible.

Keikio pondered for a moment and tried her best to think of the last time she took a bit to eat. "No the last I ate was around dinner time yesterday..and that was around four."

"Well thats not good now is it? Your going to have to eat something as soon as you bring me to Lord Moro." she said as she proped her up on her shoulder and helped her up the remaining amount of stairs. After finally getting to the top, helena took another look at the fox and shook her head.

"I'll be good from here. It is really good that you get some attention though Keiko. You almost passed out on me there. _'If I hadn't been behind you, you would have fell down the full flight of stairs.' _she thought to herself.

The fox demon nodded and silently agreed. She secretly knew what Helena's 'encounter' with her father was going to be like, and she knew, or even Kami knew for a sure fact that whatever way Moro was going to put it to her that she should train Sesshomaru, wasn't going to be a picnic at all. Keiko, though still looked as though she was young as ever, was in fact hundreds of years old, and known Helena since she was born. She knew what the demoness was like under any kind of pressure that involved something between the separate lands.

Helena had been an instructor in her father's army for many years along with her sister in guarding and instructing the men to be amazing snipers. No one had matched her skill with a bow. She had trained guardsmen, council leaders, and other major high ranking officers of the like, but never ever has she taught a lord.

_'This is going to be something completely out of the box for her.' _thought Keiko._ 'I really hope she'll be able to contain the amount of pressure and strain, let alone patience to work with Sesshomaru. That tai youkai's one of the strongest among all of the lords. It would be a sight to see Helena train him.'_

It was just her luck when she found one of her brothers passing just that way at that time. Kyou, who was donning a smirk on his face was just the person she needed at the moment. His tail wisped back and forth energetically and Helena knew just why. Either he had met another fire demon of the sort, or he was up to mischief.

His ears averted to the left and saw his sister there among with one of the servants of the castle.

"Ahh!" he cried joyously as was his personality. "Helena, what brings you up here? And Keiko- is everything ok?"

She shot her most sarcastic brother a serious look. "Kyou, I need you to do me a favor."

Along with his amber eyes as well, by looking at Helena it would be easy to tell that the two demons would be related. Being one of the soldiers in the Southern army, he was well built. His ears were a soft red, and his eyes were like gold. He exuded confidence everywhere he went, and was quite known for his amazing charming charisma among the ladies. Sometimes Helena would be so proud of him and other times she didn't know whether to smack him or just be downright blunt. As for now, she didn't know what kind of demeanor he was trying to present.

"Anytime love." he said.

"Do you think it's possible if you could just take Keiko and lead her to the infirmary? She's really not feeling all too well. I don't have time to be with her because father needs me in his study as soon as possible-"

"Sheesh! Ok ok, I will, I'll take her don't worry." He replied while taking Keiko under his arms.

The thankfulness that emitted through her heart was terrifyingly beautiful as she passed Keiko to him and her cheeks glowed with happiness. "Thank you so much Kyou!" she said and much to his surprise, she quickly planted a kiss on his cheek. He blushed lightly and Keiko stifled a laugh.

Kyou shook his head and watched as she ran down the hall and knocked on the door.

"Thank you so much young man. It is really nice of you to help me for a bit here. Although I hope everything will be alright with the Lady Helena."

Kyou's eyes never left his sister when she ran down the hallway and knocked on their father's door. When the door opened, he instantly hung his head.

"I really hope she can handle it. It's been forever since someone has had a chance to fight with that animal."

His mind ravaged the way in which he remembered his mother teaching him the ancient ways of slaying the viscous and intolerant beast.

He could only imagine the amount of training their poor mother put into making sure Helena and Sumi were well versed into taking on any kind of winged creature and demon, let alone a phoenix.

The Southern lands were known as the 'land of fire' as some people call it, and rightfully so earning it's name. Being only a short of a few hundred miles away, its lands did not lie short of the Great Desert, to where nothing that contained water would survive.

Keiko's eyes perked up as she looked at the handsome fire demon. "Ahh but you must remember. Your sister has a certain way about her..that is quite attractive. It's called humility."

"Ha!" Kyou chocked out as he tried to hide his laughter. "I forget who I am speaking to! You've known Helena since she was a tiny thing. But you see, I've also known her as well as you, and when she gets angry, and believe me, when she does she's quite a spitfire when things aren't going the way they are supposed to be."

Keiko silently agreed with him. "Yes Kyou I know..but we can only wait and see."

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru had just made his way to the gate and sighed when Ah Uh safely descended and landed on the soft grass below. Climbing off of the great beast, he took a little time and scanned the land he was on. Smiling just a bit, he knew it had been awhile since he had been here, and he liked immensely with what he saw. The Southern lands were exuberantly beautiful, and he was pleased to know that he was not the only lord who also kept his homelands in tip top shape.<p>

A dog demon of his own kind suddenly came running up to him and bowed instantly upon seeing that the person who entered his homelands was none other than the Lord Sesshomaru himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru" replied the dog demon as he bowed deeply. "To what honor do we have to your visit?"

"I am here to see none other than Lord Moro."

"Yes, right away sir." he replied respectfully as Lord Sesshomaru folllowed behind him.

* * *

><p>Helena had just stepped foot in her father's office when he motioned for her to shut the door. She did as was told and he motioned without stopping to look at her to take a seat.<p>

'That's a little odd.' she thought as she took a seat and started to fidget with her fingers. She looked down and saw the inside of her palm was coarse yet tender due to all the bows she was in charge of restringing everyday.

Her father's momentary reading stopped abruptly as he took the immense amount of papers on his desk and neatly organized them away from his seeing range so that he would be able to see her better.

'I swear if he doesn't start speaking I'm going to-" she thought.

"For goodness sakes, will you stop fidgeting my child?" he said as he rose from his seat and made his way around his desk to sit on it.

"I have been waiting for a good five minutes you know." she countered. "I think I have every right to be a little bit antsy don't you think father?"

"Ahh, good reason." he agreed and she chuckled a bit. Then as soon as it went, the nervousness abounded in her spirits once again.

"Why am I here father? Is it something I did? Are the battalions in place? Did General Dai want anything at all?"

A sad look portrayed on he Southern Lord's face. "No my child, I wish it was something that simple in that extent to tell you, but I am afraid Kami has not blessed with the the news to even have the ability to do that."

Fire suddenly abounded in amber colored eyes. The hair on the back of her long neck rose, and she bolted out of her seat. "Then what the hell is going on?"

Moro sighed and inhaled a deep breath. "Helena, I am sure you have heard about the incident that is going on in the Western Lands, and how it has affected Lord Sesshomaru have you not?"

"Oh so this has to do with doggy boy? What the heck did I ever do to him?"

Moro sighed once again at his daughters brashness. _'That small part of you hasn't changed at all I'm coming to see.'_ he thought. "No, this has nothing to do with you doing absolutely anything to him. Rather, this is more of a general call for your help, and your patience."

The phoenix blooded demon proudly folded her arms. "And..what kind of favor would that be Moro?"

"As you know Sesshomaru currently right now is not in possession of his sword. One day when he was out in the Great Desert doing training, it just so happens that the blazing Phoenix god descended upon him, and in so took his most valuable and honorable sword, Tenseiga."

"Anddd...this has to do with me because..?" she finished.

"It has to do with you Helena, because now that Sesshomau does not have his sword, he cannot rule the Western Lands, and as it is unfortunately due to the council and treaty of the lands, it is imperative and a MUST that all lords are in charge of their sword. Every lord before they are lords of their lands, are crowned with the sword they choose at the ceremony to rule their lands with. It is proof that they are king, and that they have the right to own their lands, and rightfully so. Should anything happen to that very sword they have, they instantly are not allowed to be king, rule their lands, and it violates them the privilege to bear arms, making their castle susceptible to attack. This puts Lord Sesshomaru in a very vulnerable position."

Growing very confused she shook her head defiantly. "Then what exactly is it that you want me to do?"

"That blazing fire god is now in possession of Sesshomaru's sword. Sesshomaru tried everything he could to get his sword back from the phoenix but could not to his own disadvantage. Therefore, I am asking you, since your mother has gifted you with the grace and talent of archery, she has also gifted you with the talent of fighting phoenix's. I am asking you Helena, to train Sesshomaru in the arts of fighting this terrible beast."

Amber eyes met another amber inferno as the phoenix demon stood absolutely still for a total of two minutes before she had the chance to speak again.

"Wait..wait. Let me get this straight. So you want _me_ to go train _thee_ Lord Sesshomaru."

Her father nodded his head weakly. _'I'm surprised she hasn't reacted so angrily towards the whole idea yet-'_

"Are you out of your mind! Father, you know there is now way in all of the kingdom that I would able to train him. There must be some mistake. You know that General Dai is much more suited to train him than I-"

"Yes, as far as combat training and up close hand to hand it is possible that General Dai is in every way shape and form suitable to train Lord Sesshomaru in _that _department. However, when it comes to archery and the correct forms of slaying a phoenix demon, you, along with your sister are no match for anyone with the skill and speed of a bow. Your mother has taught you well in exactly how to kill these gods, and it was thanks to your mother that our castle has not been overtaken by them all these years. It is only right that you would most likely be responsible for helping anyone with this problem Helena. Please understand."

But the attractive sniper only shook her head with disgust. "How could you expect me to train him? Do you know what you are asking? I highly doubt you even asked Sesshomaru for consent! And why me? Why not Sumi? She has just as much experience as I do I in this area father and you know that. Besides, I cannot abandon the elite soldiers right now in their archery training. General Dai wants me there to help him with that as he always does. To ask me would be calling for an absolute war!"

"Helena. I will not repeat myself again. You know your sister is not as experienced with these creatures as you are. She is a few years younger than you, and she does not contain the leadership qualities that you have exactly to take on this phoenix god. It is only right that you train Lord Sesshomaru for a short amount of time, and then it will give him a chance to regain his honor and his pride in getting his sword back. Don't you see? This is a very big conflict for a lord. Sesshomaru has only ten months to get his sword back or else he will never be able to rule his lands ever again! Think of Rin, and everyone that lives there. Who will their ruler be? The people need their lord and king back Helena. It's only right that Sesshomaru receive the proper amount of teaching so that he will be able to regain what he once had."

Her eyes cemented to the floor as she pondered everything her father had just told her.

The more and more she continued thinking about it, she knew deep down inside of her that he was right. There was noone else in the breaches of all four lands who even knew the knowledge or came close to fighting with this kind of god.

None but her.

_'They nicknamed you Hermes for a reason you know.'_ she remembered her sister telling her on day s the laid in the fields of grass just outside the practicing dojos. She recounted the mythological god in her mind. He had wings on his body and was faster than the speed of light.

Her father's voice bounced her out of her quiet requiem. "Make me proud Helena. I know you have the capability and the leadership skills to show Lord Sesshomaru how to do this."

Balling her hands into a fist, she felt it would be nothing better than for her to punch though something rock hard and solid right now. She was holding her fists so tight that the knuckles on her hands were beginning to turn white.

"And who will be in full charge of training the soldiers in the archery practices while I'm gone?"

"Your sister is well adept to take on that role. I already assigned her that position yesterday. Your brothers are all aware of your current occupation change, as well as General Dai." he ended to her horror.

Helena could only stand in shock at what he continued to tell her. Could all of this be true? She shook her head to clear her mind of any more negative curse words.

"So I get it. I'm in charge of taking care of that dog demon _and_ Im supposed to be his teacher. Is there any other impossible tasks that you are asking me to do Lord Moro?"

Turning around, he made his way back to his chair and sat down. He pondered on the things he had just finished explaining to her, and he could only hope it was all somehow making its way into her brain and she was understanding it.

"Yes. You are to train him as long as it takes for you to get your point across and for Sesshomaru to receive the proper amount of teaching. When you feel he is ready to take that phoenix on, you will then be done with your assigned duty and then you will able to reside once again to your normal position."

She looked down at her hands that were now beginning to shake. "I...father..I can't believe this..why me?" she began but then forcefully controlled her rising temper. "When does his training begin?"

"I am going to send you off to his lands tomorrow, therefore it is important that you get your rest tonight. Have your things ready to go by tomorrow morning. Get as much sleep as you can tonight. You will need it."

The amber in her eyes were beginning to dull. She felt she was in a dream. Yet, the gold dipped arrows that she had strapped across her back along with her six inch bow that was strapped along too was another mental reminder that she had a mission and a task to do. The weight of the heavy metal seemed heavier by the minute.

Yet Lord Moro looked at his daughter with soft eyes. Just with her grace and confidence she was the epitome of Mae. Her long scarlet hair, tossed back and knotted into a complicated ponytail was just as her mother always used to have it, and her complexion along with her red cheeks was enough to tell anyone that she was the fierce daughter of the Lord of the Southern Lands.

"My young one, we cannot fail. If this god or demon is not slayed by at least the end of this year, the protection of the Western Lands, along with the safety of the other lands is at stake."

Taking a hold of the whip at her side, Helena bowed to show her father respect._'This must definitely be karma.' _she thought humorously. _'I asked Kyou to do me a favor, and now here is a favor my father is asking me to do now. What a coincidence.'_

In that instant, there was a swift knock at the kings door. Helena cringed inside in knowing who it could possibly be.

She had not seen the Western Lord in months since the last ball they held at his castle, and even then she could remember the snootiness and the judgmental and critical demeanor he carried around with himself all the time. Throughout the end of the entire evening she had spoken to each and every lady and their ruling sons and daughters but not even had the ability to speak with the Lord of the Western Lands. He remained by her father's side for almost the entire night, and the phoenix demon remembered how awkward he made that be for the rest of the evening. Thought on several occasions she could recall talking to the young girl that was under his care in his castle, Rin, and the young girl however did not seen disturbed by the aura her guardian gives and seemed like the happiest girl in the world.

Somehow it didn't add up.

_'He must be doing something right I guess..so he can't be all that bad now can he then?'_ she thought quickly, but Moro's deep voice interrupted her intense thoughts.

"Come in." he said knowing all too well what news he had for the Lord of the Western Lands.

Sesshomaru entered into Lord Moro's lair, and Helena watched as a small toad demon struf=ggled to keep up behind him. Moro raised from his seat and bowed.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am honored by your visit. I am not sure that I have introduced my daughter to you before."

Helena turned her face toward the one demon she absolutely did not want to see. His face was bright, and he stood about a good six feet tall, almost towering a good two or three inches higher than she. Her mind continued to compare and contrast about the her new future 'student' until the ugly toad demon that hid behind Sesshomaru's large haori pants eye's bulged out of his sockets.

"You sniveling fairy flake! How dare you not bow before my lord!" he cried in his obnoxious voice. "My lord, she is not bowing! This is of upmost disrespect!"

"Jaken, mind your own business." he replied monotonously. Upon looking at Helena he only nodded his head once. _'Why is he introducing me to that whelp?'_

"This is Helena. I understand your dilemma with the Western Lands concerning your sword." he began.

"Yes, it grieves this Sesshomaru to have that taken. That is why I am here."

"I understand Lord Sesshomaru. I have come up with a way for you however so that you can regain this improbability back. Helena as you know has led along with General Dai the archery and sniper practices here at her homelands. She is well versed and sought out after for practicing concerning this particular area. However, what everyone of the other generals and other kingsmen do not know and she knows, is her experience in the art of slaying the phoenix. So Sesshomaru, as hard as this may sound, I am granting you a way to fight this god, but at a price.

"What price?" he asked simply.

"The price for your time. The price for your training time. Helena and I were talking before you arrived and we felt it was best that you learn from the best, and that you learn from her the proper way of doing this."

"You are asking this Sesshomaru to be a student? I do not understand."

"Yes, in fact, yes, I am am. If you are to receive proper instruction it could be from noone else but her. Helena has fought these creatures since infancy. Take heart, she will not take long in showing you-"

"This is impossible. I will not allow for some child to show me the ways of combat. Have you forgotten Inutaisho?"

"My Lord.." Helena began as she thought it would be best to approach the proud dog demon another way instead of persuasion. "It will not take long. Soon enough you will learn."

But the tai youkai's amber gold eyes fixated upon the slender demoness and his anger swelled within his breast. "Your effort and what little experience or that which you can call has little effect on me. I will not bother with such promises, nor will I bother with these attempts! Is that why you have called me down here Moro? To insult me?"

"That wench will be teaching my lord? That is a disgrace!" barked Jaken. Helena wanted to kick the stupid toad in the head and just make him shut up already.

Lord Moro knew this was bound to happen, and knew it was going to get ugly really fast, really quick.

At the rate this was going, Moro knew Sesshomaru would not make this easy.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it was never my intention to insult as you say in anyway. However I am letting you know that you are running out of time, but that also if nothing is done, your lands will not only perish, but so will the others."

Venom flowed from Sesshomaru's mouth. "I can take out a god on my own. I do not need the training or necessities required by an amateur fighter." he ended while giving Helena a look that would make any other lesser being fall to his knees, but the proud phoenix demon in her stopped it.

Helena was ready to transform. Her anger was rising and she felt her wings beginning to sprout from her back. And amateur fighter? Was that all he really thought of her? He has not even spoken to her yet and this was all she could gather from the Western Lord?

"An amateur fighter Lord Sesshomaru? You are stepping on dangerous ground to say that in my lands." said Helena.

"Helena!" yelled Moro.

"Am I?" replied Sesshomaru. "I do not see where you would possibly have the experience needed to train anyone, let alone me. You are a waste of my time."

"A waste of time? Your no picnic either let me remind you. Were here to help you and all you have done is throw all of it away. Its not like I wanted to help you anyway! Did you honestly think I signed up for this?"

"According to this Sesshomaru you are, and as such I refuse to be taught by someone who does not even know how to wield a sword."

"I do so! Why you sly bastard-"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Moro. The tension in the room had reached nearly above a hundred degrees and it was beginning to make him feel dizzy. Moro angrily glared at the proud tai youkai standing before him and slammed his fist through the desk.

The pounding of the fist from her father jolted Helena's angry state even higher as she could think of nothing but red blood.

"If you will not take any aide Lord Sesshomaru, then I do not see any further reason for you to be here. I have offered myself to you and you have refused. As for you Helena, you are dismissed."

Sesshomaru in saying no more left the room. Helena, glaring, watched him as his toad servant followed him and slammed his way out.

Helena upon waiting for him to leave first, darted to the door and slammed her way out too.

Moro felt his own demonic surge flow through him, that the energy had rose too high in the room for him to think straight.

"That ignorant, intolerant, son of a-" he heard Helena's voice on the other side.

_'And here I was thinking they would make such a great team..' _he thought humorously.


End file.
